Tigriton
"NOTHING I DO MAKES SENSE." ~ Tigriton to Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda in "Almighty Tallest Danny & Tigriton vs. Pandamonium". Tigriton is a reoccurring character in "Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm". He guards the basement of Dan's grandmother's house to keep 5th Dimensional Entities & other threats away. He used to guard it along with Midget Skeleton & Cyclome, but since Midget Skeleton's demise & Cyclome's acceptance into the Irken Empire, Tigriton now stands alone. Appearance Tigriton is depicted as a humanoid creature wearing a tiger mask that doesn't stay on his face very well. He usually wears dark clothing & has been seen carrying a staff as a weapon. He appears to have dark brown hair under the mask. History Tigriton came into existence at an unknown date. In the year 2016, Tigriton was summoned by the Ghost of Christmas in General, Santa Maria, to guard the basement of Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda's grandmother's house. He was assigned there to ensure that any 5th Dimensional Entities wouldn't come to life through any medium the house would have to offer. Tigriton accepted the role as guardian, & was accompanied by an Undead Dwarf called Midget Skeleton. Later on, a Doamhed named Cyclome would join this little group, but would guard the forest outside the house rather than inside the house itself. The same year, Tigriton was encountered by Dan, who found an ancient mask Tigriton was keeping safe. After giving the mask back to the tiger-faced weirdo, Dan was warned about the "oddities" that may roam the basement, & Tigriton disappeared. Dan came across Midget Skeleton, who tried to shoo the Irken Emperor away with his Skeleton Dance & Raggle Fraggle Attack. Green lightning would spark from his fingertips, destroying the skeletal guardian. Dan left immediately afterwards. During the events of "Killing the Illness" on October 31st, Tigriton would remain vigilant, surrounding the house with an invisible magic force field. He did this for every time he would see a Deep Creeps member outside. On December 23th, Tigriton would make a brief appearance to comment about Cyclome's fight with Dangerous Man, regarding that everyone seen in "Dangerous Man vs. Cyclome" was wearing the exact same clothing. This confused Tigriton, who would later ensure that the 6-wheeler Dangerous Man tried to steal was only a magical illusion. This would prompt the supervillain to leave shortly after defeating Cyclome. Over time, Tigriton would find out more & more about what exactly he is guarding & whom he should be concerned with. On April 6th, 2017, Tigriton would meet up with Dan again, but this time they acted more causal towards each other. Dan needed to clarify if Tigriton would remain the guardian of that basement, considering that the Deep Creeps were only recently kicked out of the barn in front of the house. Tigriton confirmed his status as guardian, & was also asked about the "oddities" he mentioned to Dan the previous year. This finally gave Tigriton the information he needed, since Dan admitted to destroying one of them: Midget Skeleton. However, their conversation would be cut short, as the 5th Dimensional Entity, Pandamonium introduced himself & began to cause havoc with his minions, Wooden Horse, Creepylina, Woodman, & Chuckles. Dan & Tigriton would team up to fight these strange new enemies & appeared to have only the slightest difficulty with them. But Pandamonium wasn't done yet. His trump card, the Super Hydra would arrive, blasting Tigriton with its Triple Jester Blast & rendering him defeated. But Tigriton wasn't done yet, either. He told Dan about a secret weapon which could guarantee victory, & so he used it on the Super Hydra, splitting it cell by cell until every single bit of it was sent back to the 5th Dimension. In disbelief & out of ideas, Pandamonium broke the weapon & laughed boastfully. A rumbling noise was heard. Dan was charging his Atomic Breath. Pandamonium accepted his fate & was obliterated. Tigriton & Dan declared victory, the former teleporting away to heal. Since then, Tigriton has been alive & well, guarding the basement whenever he can. Personality Tigriton is a very goofy character, always struggling to keep his tiger mask on, despite that the string on the mask is too long to fit & that he doesn't even think of replacing it with a better one. He even shows signs of obliviousness from time to time, like when he told Dan about the secret weapon that could destroy Pandamonium, only to be questioned why it wasn't just used from the start. But, at his core, Tigriton is a protector, a watchful guardian who acts as soon as he can. He is also very cautious, taking only the greatest measures in making sure all is well. Powers & Abilities Physical: Superhuman strength, Superhuman speed, invulnerability, can use a staff very well Special: Teleportation, magic, Face-Throw, Random Awareness Weaknesses Tigriton is only weak to cosmic attacks. The Super Hydra's Triple Jester Blast was able to knock him down with ease, rendering Tigriton immobile & unable to get back up. Also, while Tigriton is able to sense danger nearby, he has been known to be quite oblivious to other things. Gallery ''To be added '' Trivia ''To be added '' Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Magical Entities Category:Guardians Category:Weirdos Category:Male Category:Magic Users